1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for providing a neighbor connect service, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing a neighbor connect service which provides a neighbor connect service between an internal blog and an external blog.
2. Discussion of the Background
A blog, which is a combination of the terms “web” and “log,” is a website on which a user places postings on any subjects that the user is interested in. In addition, while blogs are personal websites, they provide services enabling users having similar interests to visit the blogs written by others and to easily recognize a blog update status through application of a neighbor connection function for active interactions among the users.
However, since conventional blogs provide a neighbor connection function only among subscribers who subscribe to a site providing the same blog service, there are limitations in that a user cannot subscribe to blogs provided by different sites in addition to a blog provided by one site and in that the information about blogs served by other sites is not provided.
Thus, there is a demand for a blog service extended to provide information about not only blogs served by a site of one company but also blogs served by sites of other companies.